earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
ScaryDragon
ScaryDragon_ is a player who joined EarthMC on November 10, 2017, after finding the trailer on YouTube. He has lead a few nations and towns and currently lives in Australia. Early History Dragon spawned in on November 10 and immediately decided to walk to the UK, as Australia was too far away from spawn. At first he attempted walking, but as he hadn’t discovered the map yet, it was terribly hard. He walked roughly west from spawn, but somehow ended up in Spain. Confust on where he was, Dragon asked if anyone was in France or the UK, to teleport to. Many people said they were, such as Bixdad, who tp killed Dragon and stole the diamond gear Dragon had. Dragon also lost 24 gold. Finally, Dragon found someone in the UK and risking tp kills, teleported to them. Luckily, Dragon survived and walked north to Scotland, finding a nice town called Edinburgh. Dragon looked up to Edinburgh and decided to build his town based off Edinburgh, which didn’t really work. Before Ben Nevis City Dragon had found a huge mountain next to Edinburgh, and with a bit of research, discovered it was Ben Nevis in real life. At the foot of the mountain, a lake lay, which Dragon thought to be Loch Ness. Another strange thing Dragon found was a ruined farmhouse on the Loch, plus a huge mine. To this day Dragon has no idea if this area could have either been an old town or part of Edinburgh. After a few hours of mining, Dragon had diamond armour and enough gold to start a town. Ben Nevis City days Soon after creating Ben Nevis City, or BNC for short, Dragon was tp killed again, after being persuaded by Bixdad that he didn’t tp kill anymore and needed Dragon‘s help for a “War”. Dragon lost all his diamond gear again plus 16 gold he was planning to use for expandin BNC. However soon, BNC overtook Edinburgh for the highest population in the UK and Ben Nevis was invited to Golden Circle, Which they accepted. Highlandia and the fall of the UK First a town was created where Ben Nevis was going to use for plots. Then a meeting organised to unite britain ended with just one British town turning up. Then, finally, a UK was created, which Dragon joined instantly. However on the 27th of December, after arguments had broken out In the discord, York left. Perth then proceeded to leave with Kerala right behind. Then, seeing there was no chance of a United Kingdom for a while, Dragon pulled Ben Nevis City out of the UK, which collapsed. United Union days After the UK fell, Dragon created the United Union, Which later became the nation of Conwy and Australian_Empire. The United Union had Ben Nevis City, Port Elizabeth, Junkertown and Perth, rivaling the nation of the United Empire. Soon after, the UK was created a second time, with Perth and Port Elizabeth leaving in favour of the new UK. Dragon stayed in the United Union and renamed it to Conwy. Australian Empire After Perth expressed wishes to create an Australian nation, Dragon changed Conwy to Australian Empire and gave leadership to coffee. The Australian Empire lasted a month, before Perth fell and coffee moved to Hong Kong, when Australian Empire leadership was passed to Paper, who deleted it an hour later. Dragon, to remember the former nation, changed his town name to Conwy from Ben Nevis City. A United UK and Creation of Sydney With nowhere else to go, Conwy joined the UK, and for the first time, a United Kingdom was created. Dragon, wanting another chance at Australia, kept asking for an Australian vassel state, Which was denied by the UK government. Using Conwy Gold on DragonTrainer9‘s behalf, Rafstar created the town of Sydney. Realising the UK would never let him recreate Australia, Dragon made the decision to sell his beloved town of Conwy. Talking to Igdibahu and settling on a price of 250gold, Conwy was sold. New Australia Dragon‘s second nation, created using the gold from Conwy, was another shot at uniting Australia. After gaining leadership of Sydney, Sydney became the capital and the active towns of Australia joined. The nation grew a lot, growing from a small 2-Town nation to a huge power with over 10 towns. Flinders After Dragon decided Sydney was just an ugly town, and it would be way hard to fix, he sold/loaned it to the player of YuanQuan for 32 gold. Rafstar1 (an active member) went off and created Darwin, while Dragon created a new town in an area of South Australia. In real life, it’s an area within the Flinders Ranges. Previous Titles * Sir ScaryDragon * Earl Dragon * Lord of Ben Nevis * MP * King Dragon, of the United Union * DefenceMin * Lord of Australia * Mayor of Sydney * Governor of Australia * PM of Australia (January-February 2018) Current Titles * Hermit ScaryDragon of Flinders * Member of Australia * PM of Australia (March-April 2018) * Australian Soldier Category:Players Category:Australia